THE COLD HEART OF HATE- RELOADED
by Professor What
Summary: Join James Baker as he travels through time and space trying to stop the evil Foron from destroying Ga'Hoole. He is joined by his faithful companion, the barn owl Persephone and a couple of friends from the island. REWRITTEN VERSION.


Chapter One

The Beginning

_What's there to say about me? I'm no one special, at least not in my mind. I'm just your average Joe, well except my extraordinary Intelligence, cunning, and Doctorate in Theoretical Physics. My story is long and very memorable._

_Well I my as well tell it from the start: In 1938, a mechanical owl named Foron appeared in Nazi Germany, he began to build super weapons that could have won them the war. That is where my Grandfather, Commander Gregory Baker stepped in and blew the whole place to hell, and Foron, well, he was never heard from again. Commander Baker was then contacted by certain group of people and asked to join them, they were the Time Society. The Time Society was a group of Vigilantes of Time and Space who fought evil and corruption._

_The thing is these guys were never really liked. Some were gunned down by the Shadow Proclamation during the battle for Reigon 7. Others were blacklisted by governments such as the Citadel Council and hunted by their SPECTREs. Their brotherhood was on the verge of collapse and decided to do one last mission._

_Fast forward to 1960, Foron appeared again in the Soviet Union aiding Nikita Khrushchev in gaining a foot hold in world terror. After putting missiles in Cuba lead to failure in 1964, Foron personally killed Khrushchev and replaced him as the Supreme Leader of the Soviet Union. As leader, Foron broke every rule, every treaty. He invaded allies and enemies alike and launched a nuclear war against the United States. My father, Jon Baker, also a member of the Time Society, gave his life by placing an anti-matter charge in the Kremlin to kill Foron. And again the machine lived. _

_After that, Foron remained quiet, leaders across the globe thought he might be dead, or planning something big. As the Society became public with their involvement in the assassination attempt, more and more people joined up to fight. As the major countries try and repair themselves from the damage they took from Foron's rage, Torchwood, the Sanctuary, and the Time Society were planning something, and that involved me. _

_My name is Dr. James Donald Baker, I'm 18 years old, I have worked for both the Sanctuary and Torchwood, and I just might save the world._

I began my day the same way that I normally do: I get up, brush my teeth, have breakfast, walk back upstairs, check if the contents of my book safe were okay. But something was wrong this time. Inside the safe was a small computer tablet.

It was 50 centimeters long and 20 centimeters wide. I reached for the small button on the side and pressed it. the screen turned black and music began to play. It was a joyful tune played by a brass band, most likely recorded before the war. During the song the symbols of Torchwood and Sanctuary appeared side by side on the screen. It then cut to a video of both my former bosses, Captain Jack Harkness and Dr. Helen Magnus. Magnus was sitting at her desk and Jack was leaning against a wall. The video had been shot in the London Sanctuary because I knew the office the recording was filmed in.

Helen and Jack were your average immortals. Jack having gained his powers of instant cellular regeneration while on a mission to the year 200,100 by a companion of the Doctor. with this he has survived many things including bullets and bomb blasts. Helen had received her immortality by injecting herself with some of the last traces of Vampire blood in the Victorian era, but it did not have the regenerative effects of the Captain's abilities.

"Dr. Baker," Dr. Magnus began. "You have been chosen out of many applicable choices to join us on a quest to take down Foron once and for all." She reached over to an unseen screen and pulled up a map of the Southern Kingdoms of Ga'Hoole. Several spots in particular were highlighted: three in the desert of Kuneer, four in the forest of Tyto, and seven in the Beyond. "These are locations of time anomalies located throughout the planet of Ga'Hoole. We believe that Foron is trying on jumping back to his homeland and destroy it." The map disappeared and the video switched back to her office. This time Jack spoke.

"We have made contact with the Time Society and they have agreed to release your grandfather's and father's time machine to be used by you in this mission. You will also be accompanied by a Hoolian native who has agreed to help you on terms that she be left at Ga'Hoole when you are done." Jack explained.

"We have explained the situation to you mother and brother. They have excepted your future absence and risks involved with the task you are to perform. A cab will arrive at noon today to pick you up. Be packed and ready by then."

The screen went blank and I put the tablet down onto my desk and sat down in my chair. It was really happening. I was going to Ga'Hoole. I rushed downstairs into my basement and grabbed an old trunk and dragged it up into my room. I swung open the lid and began to fill it with both my civilian clothes and a suit. I grabbed my sonic tool off the high shelf on my bookcase and attached it to my left arm. The sonic tool can be somewhat described as a mix between an omni-tool and a sonic screwdriver. The device appears as a gauntlet on my arm and I open my hand to activate it, then a green hologram appears on top of my arm allowing me to control what functions the device uses.

I opened my hand and the device flickered to life. I held my held in the form of a sword grip and its blade flung out. The tool's blade was a diamond sharp disposable laser blade which brakes off the gauntlet after stabbing through an object. I deactivated it and detached it from my arm and placed at my side table. I pulled some dress pants, a collared shirt, and a sport jacket out of my closet and put them on. I put the tool on top of the jacket sleeve and put it into stand-by mode.

I finished packing and closed up my trunk. I began to drag it down the stairs when my mother caught me. She was a thin widow who never really went outside much she spent most of her time in the house or the in school in which she taught. "You're really going to do it. I mean go off to Ga'Hoole." She spoke softly.

"It's my duty to this world and all the others." I explained to her.

"Just please don't end up like your father." She choked out. I went up and embraced her.

"I won't." I went down again and grabbed the trunk and walked outside. Outside there was a van waiting in the street. I walked over and knocked four times on the door. The door opened out to reveal Dr. Magnus and Captain Jack. They hoisted the trunk into the back and ushered me in. They closed the door and began to drive to Torchwood.


End file.
